First Impression
by little-borgia
Summary: Pre-Series. My take on Conrad and Victoria's first meeting. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"Victoria," Pascal purred. She had once loved his thick French accent, but now it disgusted her. She knew Pascal had brought his business associate to the gallery to dangle her in front of him.

Conrad was mesmerized the instant he saw her. He had never seen anyone so beautiful, which was tragic considering he was already married. He watched the way she crossed her legs and shook her foot. He paid close attention as she let her pen drop between her two fingers over and over. He studied the annoyed expression she had anytime Pascal spoke. He thought she was just a beautiful woman and then it happened. A man walked by, catching her eye. Her entire face lit up. She flashed him a smile, revealing dimples he hadn't known she had. Her eyes twinkled at the man. Conrad knew in that moment that he had to have her.

"Pascal, we have an authentic Van Gogh in the back," Victoria said, the edges of her lips curling into a smile as she flashed Dominick a glance. She knew that Pascal would spend the money to try to impress her. Little did he know that the painting was a forgery. That'll teach him to sleep around, she thought to herself.

For weeks, Conrad showed up unexpectedly at the gallery. He brought flowers, bagels for the entire staff, anything he could think of. Still, she seemed unimpressed. She took advantage, selling him painting after painting. She almost felt guilty about selling him so many fakes. But she could bat her lashes and mention some imaginary quota that she'd need to sell and he was putty in her hands. Still, she turned him down every time he asked her on a date. She reminded him that he was married and that she was involved with someone, but he kept trying.

Victoria hated to admit it, but she was on the verge of giving in to him. She had always considered herself to be a feminist, to believe in equal power. And yet, she was growing more and more annoyed with having to pay for things for her and Dominick.

"We could switch places, but I'd look pretty ridiculous in those tight skirts," Dominick teased anytime she made a comment about paying for things.

She knew he was right, but the more Conrad came by, the more she was tempted. After working so hard to become more than the 15 year old who was tossed on the street, she couldn't help but fantasize about being taken care of. Someone like Conrad could afford to support her completely, even if it meant being a mistress.

Victoria had been so excited to sell a Kandinsky. She was expecting a large bonus, large enough to splurge on a new dress that she'd had her eye on. But Dominick quickly snatched up the extra money.

"It's rather hard to be a painter without having supplies, love. We'll find you a much cheaper dress," he assured her. She nodded quietly, but still held a slight grudge.

"You seem upset," Conrad observed as she showed him the same paintings over again.

"Perhaps you're more irritating that usual today," she scoffed. Instead of being offended, he laughed at her. He was used to women jumping through hoops to get a moment of his attention. He wasn't used to having to work for a woman's attention. Victoria sighed, knowing it wasn't Conrad's fault. "I'm sorry. I had my eye on something that is no longer an option," she said quietly, hoping he wouldn't speak to a manager about her attitude. She couldn't afford to lose her job.

"What did you have your eye on?" He pressed.

"A dress. A dress that was too expensive."

"What time do you go to lunch?"

"I'm not interested-" she started.

"I'd like to buy you that dress."

"Why?" She asked, shocked at his simple generosity.

"If a dress makes you realize how stunning you are, it's worth the money."

She blushed, and he felt himself falling for her. He knew that he had to have her, no matter how long she denied him. To his surprise, she nodded her head.

"I could probably leave at one. You know, take a half day," she said, smiling at how excited Conrad became.

"I'll pick you up at one," he said, a grin forming on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Conrad was disappointed that he didn't learn much with Victoria. He was accustomed to women dropping names and achievements, always eager for his attention. Victoria seemed to deflect everything he asked, remaining a mystery. But, he was grateful for the few things he learned.

She pretended to eat healthy, but he saw the way she eyed his burger. He went as far as offering it to her, but she refused. As frail as she was, he considered it a victory that she nibbled on a few of his French fries.

He discovered that the painter was her boyfriend. He also learned that her dress was put on the back burner to pay for his art supplies.

Most important, he discovered that the deep roar of her laughter was his favorite sound in the entire world. One hour and he was already in love with this girl.

When she tried on the dress she had wanted, he stuttered and stammered, unable to speak for a moment.

"Victoria, you're breathtaking," he finally managed. She laughed at his reaction, blushing slightly. She nervously pulled at the hem, trying to hide a run in her pantyhose. Without a word, Conrad walked towards the sales assistant, speaking in a hushed tone.

"What was that about?" Victoria demanded, feeling a surge of jealousy that she knew she didn't have a right to feel.

"I ordered you more than enough pantyhose. In every color. You'll never have to worry about a run in them." He promised her. Sensing her embarrassment, he grabbed a few more dresses. "Try these on. Try everything on. Anything you want," he said proudly.

Afterwards, she felt guilty. She nervously knotted her hands into balls as they drove on.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Conrad said nervously.

"I can't keep these dresses..."

"Well, I certainly can't pull them off," Conrad joked. Victoria smiled, but it faded quickly.

"Dominick will be upset. He won't be thrilled with another man buying his girlfriend extravagant presents."

"Perhaps Dominick should be spending his money on you."

"He needed supplies. And his paintings aren't as reliable as my paychecks. I need to help out," she said, pretending to be satisfied with her answer.

"You shouldn't have to. You should have someone taking care of you. You deserve the best of everything, Victoria."

"Well, the good ones are always taken," she said sadly, turning her attention out the window.

Conrad made a quick stop, ushering Victoria into his bachelor pad in the city. She walked around the place, amazed at how extravagant it was.

"This place is gorgeous. You and your wife must love it here," she whispered.

"She doesn't know about this. It's just a little place I come to clear my head."

"Little? It's almost three times the size of my apartment."

Conrad moved closer to her, dropping a key in her palm.

"What is this?" She asked nervously.

"In case you ever need a place to stay. Just hang on to it. You're welcome anytime," he insisted.

"I'd better get back," Victoria said hesitantly.


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't understand what had changed, but something was different. Suddenly, everything Dominick did irritated her. Now that she had heard Conrad refer to her by her full name, she hated the way Dominick called her "Vicky." Victoria sounded more regal and she wished she had only allowed people to call her Victoria.

Walking down the city sidewalk, she couldn't remember why she got so angry. Whatever the reason, she stormed out of her apartment and found herself nearing Conrad's bachelor pad. She knew he wasn't around, he had mentioned some benefit when he came by the gallery earlier.

Once inside, she paced around the living room for a few moments. Her brain was screaming for her to leave, but her body refused. Eventually, she took a shower, letting the hot water pour over her in an attempt to clear her mind. Afterwards, she grabbed a towel, drying herself off before wrapping it around her.

As she headed out of the bathroom, she gasped.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Conrad said quietly.

"What are you doing here?" She shrieked, clutching her towel.

"I heard that I had a beautiful intruder," he grinned. He silently moved towards her, grabbing her towel. He pulled it away from her but kept his eyes locked on hers, refusing to venture down to her body. He slowly wrapped a silk robe around her.

"Don't you have a wife waiting for you?" She said, half teasing and half serious. She hated how jealous it made her to think of Stevie.

"I'd rather be with you. Do you want to talk about it?" He ventured.

She shook her head as he sat down on the bed. Almost robotically, she untied the robe.

"I'm not naive, Conrad. The clothing, the apartment key. This is what you've wanted, right?"

He couldn't peel his eyes away from her naked body. He could feel himself pressing against his pants, desperate to take her.

"I want you, I do. But I'm not making demands. I want you to want this, too."

"I don't ... I'm not really ... I don't enjoy sex, so if that's what you want, let's just do it," she said, as if the idea was exhausting to her.

Conrad cocked his head to the side, studying her. "You don't ... You don't enjoy sex?"

She sighed, already bored with the conversation.

"Let me try something," Conrad suggested, slowly moving to lead her to the bed. Once she was lying down, he started by massaging her feet.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked.

"I want to find out what you like. Just be honest with me," he said, his hands moving up, massaging her legs. He took note of the way her body started to relax under his massage. His hand moved up slowly, running along her sides. He could hear her breathing changing. He hovered over her tiny frame, his lips connecting with her neck. She made a quiet murmur that reminded him of a kitten purring.

Victoria wasn't used to this kind of attention. No one had ever focused on her before and she wasn't sure how to react.

"I found something you like," he teased, sucking and nipping at her neck with more fervor. He was rewarded with a small moan from her.

He waited for her approval before moving forward, his tongue circling around her nipples. He felt her back arching, moving harder against him.

"You sound like you like this," he whispered. Suddenly he stopped, staring at her.

"Why do you stop?" She panted.

"Admit it. You want this."

"Conrad..." She started.

"Say it. Say you want me," he demanded. She stared at him for a moment, trying to plan her next move.

"I want you," she whispered.

That was all the encouragement he needed. He grabbed her hips, plunging into her. He let one hand venture to her, rubbing as he moved inside her.

Victoria couldn't hide her moans. This was hardly her first time, but it was the first time she felt herself losing control. She wrapped an arm around him, pressing her body against him. He could feel her body trembling, and he increased his pace. Within minutes, she was clenching around him, struggling to catch her breath.

Afterwards, he felt her distance herself from him. She grew quieter, and inched away from him on the bed.

"I've never done anything like that before," she finally admitted.

"Had an orgasm?" He joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Cheat. I have a boyfriend. I walked out on him and slept with you."

Conrad put his hand on her shoulder but removed it when he felt her tense.

"What if you didn't cheat? What if you walked out for good?"

"I have to go home, Conrad. I can't stay here forever."

"Why?"

"I have things I need. I have a job." She scoffed.

"You can buy whatever you want. Whatever you need. You don't need to work. I can take care of you."

"Conrad," she started, stopping when she saw him digging into his wallet. He grabbed a credit card, handing it to her. She ran her finger along the American Express card, over her name.

"How ... I don't ..."

"I ordered one in your name the first day I met you. Let me take care of you. Please, Victoria..." He begged, hoping she'd give him one chance.


End file.
